


Golden Boy

by Seductresses_Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Consensual Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductresses_Temple/pseuds/Seductresses_Temple
Summary: Harry knows just how to improve Draco's mood after a terrible day.





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless smut inspired by the prompt _"I've fantasized about this happening." ___

The gust of cold air Draco brought in with him made a shiver creep down Harry’s spine. Or, perhaps it was the fierce, hungry gaze Draco fixed him with as he drank in the sight of Harry on his knees, naked, with nothing but a golden collar around his neck, a delicate chain leash dangling down the front of his body and pooling on the floor. The intensity of Draco’s gaze filled Harry with a pride difficult to put into words but he remained silent and still as his fiance approached him.

“What a lovely, lovely surprise, Dearheart. To what do I owe the pleasure of such a sweet gift?” Draco reached forward and caressed Harry’s cheek, his voice low and husky with barely contained lust.

Harry didn’t speak, merely stared up at Draco, his lips parting into a soft smile.

“Such a good boy,” Draco crooned, letting his thumb graze over Harry’s lush pink lips “you may speak.”

“You said you were having a hellish day, when you owled at lunch.” Harry shrugged, the rest seemed self explanatory to him. He liked cheering Draco up when he’d had a bad day. There were still so many people that gave Draco trouble because of his past. He’d changed so much since the war,  _during_  the war, no one knew Draco the way Harry did. No one knew how sweet, gentle, and kind he could be beneath the snark and cold demeanor. Maybe the side of Draco he saw so frequently was reserved special, just for Harry. Still, whenever Draco had a bad day at work, Harry relished in the thought of being able to turn it all into a distant memory.

“Oh my sweet, sweet, Harry. You are something, aren’t you, Dearheart?” Draco’s laughed. It was rich, full of amusement and satisfaction. The very sound of it made Harry’s cock twitch with anticipation. That laugh always meant good things were coming Harry’s way.

“I suppose I’d best get comfortable,” Draco mused, his eyes lingering over Harry’s body for a moment before he turned and walked over to the hall closet. He toed off his shoes and placed them onto the shoe rack, hung his hat and scarf on the hooks on the inside of the door, and slid out of his coat. Harry smiled wide when he saw Draco was wearing the olive green button up Harry had gotten him for their anniversary the year before. The color brought out Draco’s eyes beautifully and the silk felt fantastic against his skin whenever he  ~~stole~~  borrowed it from Draco’s closet.

As Draco walked back to him, Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He was doing everything in his power to remain perfectly still but Draco made it an exceedingly difficult task. The way Draco circled around him slowly like a jungle cat on the prowl, ready to pounce at any given moment, had Harry yearning to reach out to him. Harry wanted to kiss him, touch him, demand to be fucked right there in the foyer. He blushed at his own thought, feeling the heat bloom over his face, and watched a slow smirk creep over Draco’s face as if he knew precisely what he’d had been thinking.

“My Dearheart, you never cease to amaze me,” Draco stopped in front of him, his eyes dark and clouded with lust. It was a welcoming, beautiful sight and Harry would have lost all his restraint and reached out to touch him if Draco hadn’t touched him first.

“You’re cold,” Draco ran his long, slim fingers down the center of Harry’s chest making him shiver.

“Let’s see if we can fix that,” Draco murmured. He reached down between Harry’s legs and grabbed the end of the leash, coiling the chain around his fingers until he had it balled firmly in his fist. Harry could already envision that same strong, powerful hand wrapped around his cock, undoing him, making him beg for release. He couldn’t help the small noise that escaped from the back of his throat, caught somewhere between a whine and a moan.

“Always so eager for it, aren’t you, Dearheart?” Draco smirked, giving the leash a decisive little tug before he began walking into the living room.

“Only for you,” Harry whispered, the truth of his words feeling so much bigger than himself in the moment. It was true. Harry had never been so open, so vocal, so vulnerable, so… _experimental_  with anyone but Draco.

“It means so much to me, Dearheart, I assure you,” Harry always melted at the name. _Dearheart_. Only Draco could take a term of endearment that sounded so archaic and stuffy and turn it into something that made Harry positively weak in the knees. To be fair, lots of things Draco did left Harry weak in the knees but that was a different story entirely.

“ **I’ve fantasized about this happening** ,” Draco whispered hotly, yanking Harry close by his leash and wrapping an arm around his waist. “You on your knees, waiting for me the moment I’ve come home, practically gagging for it the minute I’ve walked through the door.”

Harry could see the struggle to remain in control dancing across Draco’s face in the way his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared ever so slightly with each breath. As much as Draco tore him asunder, Harry returned the favor just as much. He leaned in slightly, silently begging for a kiss, and Draco did not disappoint. Their lips meet, and it’s passionate, filthy, and Harry deepens the kiss immediately, his tongue surging forward into Draco’s mouth with a soft moan. These were the types of kisses Harry longed for, desperate, needy, filled with raw emotion and intense  _need_.

They pull apart, breathless, and Harry’s so hard its nearly painful. “I want you up on the coffee table, Dearheart, on your knees. I want you to touch yourself for me. I want to hear you. I want to hear every whimper, every moan, every curse word to fall from those deliciously filthy lips.” Draco’s voice is low and gravelly, his lips pressed close against Harry’s ear and breath hot against his skin. It makes Harry shudder. All that heat, all that desire, and it’s just for him. He moves over to the coffee table climbs up onto the shiny mahogany surface, grateful that Draco loves him enough to cast a cushioning charm on his knees. He would never have lasted long without it. He waits for Draco to settle in the armchair in front of him before he lets his hand fall down to his cock. He was already rock hard, leaking precome onto the table which he knew Draco would whinge about later but for a moment, none of that mattered.

The only thing that mattered was Draco’s piercing gaze as Harry swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing his precome down over his shaft before he grabbed hold of the base, stroking slowly. Finally being able to touch himself felt like Heaven, the only thing comparable to the feeling of his slicked up hand quickly working over his cock  would be Draco’s cock so far up his arse he wouldn’t be able to sit right for days.The last time Draco had fucked him so hard, so relentlessly, Harry had been sore for  _days_. The things Draco had whispered to him while he’d had him bent over his desk…An embarrassingly loud moan left his lips as he thought about it, as he gripped his cock hard, thrusting into his fist.

“Fuck, sh-shit, shit, fuck. Fuck. Draco,  _please_ ” Harry knew he sounded completely wrecked, the way the word please had been torn from his lips like a broken cry, high, whiny, needy. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to help it.

“You want to come, don’t you, Dearheart?” Draco murmured from his chair, palming his cock through his trousers.

“Yes, yes please, Draco,” Harry moaned, bollocks tightening. He was so close, so very, very close.

“Stop,” the ‘p’ was punctuated with a harsh pop of Draco’s lips.

Harry nearly fell to pieces, sputtering and panting for a moment as he did what he was told, his nerves skittering around like jack rabbits. He was so close. He stared at Draco, gritting his teeth and doing his best not to look like the defiant piece of shit they both knew he really was. He clearly failed because all Draco could do was laugh at him, rising from his chair and sauntering over like the smug arsehole they both knew  _he_  was.

“You want to come, don’t you Dearheart? You want to splatter my perfectly good coffee table with your spunk because you know I won’t let you so much as lay a finger on my cock until you’ve come for me, for me and only me. Tell me what that is,” Draco ran a single finger down the length of Harry’s shaft, pressing down on the sensitive head for the briefest of moments before watching it bob back up like a buoy. “Tell me and I’ll let you come,” he promised.

“Because I’m a slut,” Harry whispered, the words washing over him like it was the first time he’d said them, same as they always did. It was true. It was true and it was a delicious secret only he and Draco shared. No one saw this side of him, no one could ever bring out this side of him, only Draco.

“And good sluts do?” Draco prompted, wrapping his hand around the base of Harry’s cock and pulling up in one languid stroke, twisting his wrist as he did so.

“W-what they’re told,” Harry whispered, digging his nails into the palms of his hands to keep from moving voluntarily. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into Draco’s fist until he came all over the coffee table, just like Draco said.

“Yes, exactly that, and you’re so good, Dearheart, so perfect,” Harry’s shut his eyes tight, breathing heavily from his nose. Draco’s praise alone was enough to send him over the edge if he weren’t careful. Not that it mattered, as promised, the moment he’d given Draco what he wanted he was rewarded by Draco wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him hard and quick until he came so hard he was almost certain he’d seen stars. He vaguely heard Draco crooning in his ear, telling him how good, how perfect, how wonderful he was until he’d felt himself settle down into his surroundings.

“You alright, Dearheart?” Draco murmured, leaving soft, butterfly kisses along Harry’s chest.

“Yea,” Harry managed, his breath hitching in his throat as Draco’s tongue darted over one of his nipples.

“Good,” Draco smirked around his skin, pulling back and giving the leash a harsh tug until Harry fell down onto all fours just to catch himself from falling face first into the table. His face was inches away from the come that had leaked over the edges of Draco’s hand down onto the surface.

“I do believe you still had some business to attend to,” Draco reminded him, voice honey sweet as he removed his bottoms, his cock bouncing free as he pushed them down over his arse.

Harry did nothing more than obediently open his mouth, moaning as the salty taste of Draco’s cock slid over his flattened tongue. He wrapped his lips around the shaft, his eyes fluttering shut as he hollowed out his cheeks, taking Draco in inch by inch until he felt the head of his cock brushing against the back of his throat. It had taken him  _years_ to hone that certain skill but the high, breathy moan he got from Draco every single time was more than enough reward to make him practice until he got it right.

“So good,” Draco hissed, grabbing tight fistfuls of Harry’s hair as he bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the head every time he pulled back before diving back down.

“Shit,” it didn’t take long for Draco to start thrusting in hips with Harry’s mouth with so much force, Harry had no other choice than to remain still and let his fiance fuck his face with wild abandon. He’d be drinking honey in his tea for days to soothe his throat but it was more than worth it to hear the way Draco whispered his name like a pray as he came. It made Harry feel so special he was half hard again as he swallowed Draco’s come.

“So good, Harry, always so good for me,” Draco pulled back, panting softly as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Harry’s forehead, unhooking the collar from around his neck.

Draco set the collar down in his favorite chair like one might place a crown on a velvet cushion, before pulling his trousers back up and composing himself somewhat. Harry on the other hand, flopped ungracefully onto the couch, patting the seat beside him.

“Has your day gotten better?” Harry yawned, immediately snuggling up against Draco’s chest as he sat beside him.

“Of course, my day is infinitely better when you’re in my arms, Dearheart,” Draco kissed the crown of his head, pulling him down on top of him as he stretched out on the couch. It felt blissful to lay there in Draco’s arms, safe, protected, loved,  _good_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really gotta stop using random prompts as procrastination from my WIPS but I can't make any promises on the matter lol. If you'd like to pop by my [ Tumblr ](https://seductresses-temple.tumblr.com/) I'm always willing to talk <3


End file.
